


Tease

by thegirlsinthefirehouse



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, two people just trying to have sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 21:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10317329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlsinthefirehouse/pseuds/thegirlsinthefirehouse
Summary: Holtz likes to work her magic.





	

Abby thumped the wall hard after Holtz pushed her against it once they got inside the door of their shared apartment.

“God, I want you,” murmured Abby into Holtz’s mouth as they continued to kiss.

“Not as much as I want between your legs,” said Holtzmann breathlessly. “Bedroom now.” Holtz buried her lips into Abby’s neck, making her moan as her eyes rolled upwards. She was not making any sort of movement as she enjoyed Holtz’s touches.

“You keep doing that and we won’t need the bed.”

Holtz grinned. “Anything to please m’lady.” She started unbuttoning Abby’s shirt before moving onto the front of her pants. Since her lover wasn’t doing anything just yet, she was going to go ahead and start.

“Holtz, geez,” said Abby, gasping in Holtz’s hair as her lover pulled on her underwear.

“I said I wanted in between your legs,” said Holtzmann, still kissing at Abby’s neck. “I’m just getting started.” The anticipation Abby was feeling went up fivefold when Holtz rubbed the outer lips of her labia.

“If you don’t st--stop,” said Abby, squirming, indecisive because Holtz’s touch felt good, but her legs were getting shaky. Holtz continued her motion for a few seconds before sticking the tips of her fingers just inside and moving them in and out. She kissed Abby hard to keep her from reacting. Holtzmann rubbed her tongue hard against her lover’s to make the sensations even worse. She couldn’t help but grin at Abby going weak in the knees and trying to hold herself up against the wall.

“Now are you going to listen to me?” she said in Abby’s ear, still stroking inside of her.

“If you’ll keep doing that,” Abby said, her voice a little rough.

“Bedroom and I will,” said Holtzmann. “Not that I couldn’t work my magic here. But then you’d be complaining about carpet burns again.”


End file.
